The Black Adder (1983)
The Black Adder is the first series of the BBC sitcom Blackadder, written by Richard Curtis and Rowan Atkinson, directed by Martin Shardlow and produced by John Lloyd. The series was originally aired on BBC One from June 15, 1983 to July 20, 1983, and was a joint production with the Australian Seven Network. Starring *Rowan Atkinson - Edmund, Duke of Edinburgh *and Brian Blessed - Richard IV 'With' *Elspet Gray - Gertrude, Queen of Flanders *Peter Cook - Richard III (ep1) *Robert East - Harry, Prince of Wales *Tim McInnerny - Percy, Duke of Rorthumberland *Tony Robinson - Baldrick 'Starring' *Frank Finlay - The Witchsmeller Pursuivant (ep5) 'Cast' *Alex Norton - McAngus, Duke of Argyll (ep4) *Angus Deayton - Jumping Jew of Jerusalem (ep4) *Arthur Hewlett - Godfrey, Archbishop of Canterbury (ep3), William, Bishop of London (ep3) *Barbara Miller - Jane Kirkettle (ep5), Regan (ep1) *Bert Parnaby - Cain, A Peasant *Big Mick - Jack Large (ep6) *Bill Wallis - Sir Justin de Boinod (ep3) *Carolyn Colquohoun - Sister Sara (ep3) *David Delve - Sir George de Boeuf (ep3) *David Nunn - Messengers *Des Webb - Person Unrestricted Growth (ep6) *Forbes Collins - Dopey Jack, A Peasant (ep5), Trusting Father (ep6) *Gareth Milne - Stuntman *Gretchen Franklin - Cordelia (ep1) *Harriet Keevil - Lady of Ramparts (ep2) *Howard Lew Lewis - Mr. Applebottom (ep2), Piers, A Yeoman (ep5) *Jane Freeman - Mrs. Applebottom (ep2) *Jim Broadbent - Don Speekingleesh, An Interpreter (ep2) *John Barrard - Retired Morris Dancer (ep6) *John Carlisle - Murdered Lord (ep6) *John Hallam - Sir. Wilfred Death (ep6) *John Rapley - Rev. Lloyd (ep2) *Joolia Cappleman - Celia, Countess of Cheltenham (ep4) *Joyce Grant - Mother Superior (ep3) *Kathleen St. John - Goneril (ep1) *Kenn Wells - 1st Messenger (ep2) *Leslie Sands - Lord Graveney (ep3) *Louise Gold - Mrs. Tyler, A Goodwife (ep5) *Mad Gerald - Mad Gerald (ep6) *Malcolm Hardee - 3rd Wooferoonie (ep4) *Mark Arden - Anon, A Guard (ep5) *Martin Clarke - Sir Dominick Prique of Stratford (ep4) *Martin Soan - 2nd Wooferoonie (ep4) *Miriam Margolyes - Infanta Maria Escalosa of Spain (ep2) *Natasha King - Princess Leia of Hungary *Patrick Allen - The Hawk (ep6) *Patrick Duncan - Officer, An Officer (ep5) *Patrick Malahide - Guy of Glastonbury (ep6) *Paul Brooke - Friar Bellows (ep6) *Paul McDowell - Herbert, Archbishop of Canterbury (ep3) *Perry Benson - Daft Red, A Peasant (ep5), Pigeon Vendor (ep6) *Peter Benson - Henry VII (ep1) *Peter Schofield - Kife, A Lord (ep5) *Philip Kendall - Painter (ep1) *Richard Mitchley - 2nd Messenger (ep2) *Richard Murdoch - Ross, A Lord (ep5) *Roger Sloman - Three Fingered Pete (ep6) *Ron Cook - Sean, The Irish Bastard (ep6) *Roy Evans - Abel, A Peasant *Russell Enoch - The Duke of Winchester (ep3) *Sarah Thomas - Mrs. Kield, A Goodwife (ep5) *Stephen Cate - Lord Chiswick (ep2) *Stephen Frost - Soft, A Guard (ep5) *Valentine Dyall - Angus, A Lord (ep5) *Willoughby Goddard - Archbishop (ep2) Category:TV Series Category:1983 TV Series